1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical dental or dental technician's angled vibration member consisting of a gripping sleeve portion having a drive shaft supported therein, and an end or head sleeve portion which is arranged at one end of the gripping sleeve portion, whose axis extends at an angle to the axis of the gripping sleeve portion and within which an impact piston is axially reciprocable for a return stroke through the intermediary of an eccentric located on the end of the drive shaft. The impact piston, for the engagement of the eccentric, includes a side recess with a stop, which is provided along its edge and wherein, after passing beyond the stop, has associated therewith an operating spring for effecting the operating stroke, the spring being stressed prior to reaching the stop whereby the impact piston will during its operating stroke impart an impact to an axially movably supported tamping-type vibration tool located at the end inserted in the interior of the head sleeve portion.
The tamping-type vibration tool, for instance, a chisel, will as a result carry out hammering or impacting movements. Such angled members are employed, for example, as riveting hammers during dental riveting procedures, such as amalgam vibrators on compacting tooth fillings, in orthodontics for expanding or adjustment, for example, the bands tooth adjusting arrangements, and so forth. In such an angled member the impacting or operating stroke of the tamping-type vibration work tool is effected through the stressed operating spring and the return stroke under the restressing of the operating spring through the drive shaft by means of the eccentric, with the shaft rotating, for example, at a rotational speed of 100 to 500 rotations per minute.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An angled vibration member of that type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,031. In this known angled member, the vibration work tool, inclusive of the widened headpiece threaded together therewith and which assumes the impacts of the impact piston, can be pushed through axial pressing of the vibration work tool against the tooth or the like into the interior of the head sleeve portion. Achieved hereby is that the headpiece, and thereby also the work tool, will raise away from the unwidened base of the head sleeve portion which includes a through-aperture, and upon impacting of the impact piston against the headpiece will traverse an impact movement, until the widening of the headpiece for the generation or increase of the impacting or vibration effect of the struck work tool contacts from interiorly against the base of the head sleeve portion. However, encountered thereby is the disadvantage that it is almost impossible after each operating stroke to maintain the work tool inwarldy pressed at the same or desired measure, so that the effected impacts which also act on the gripping sleeve portion of the angled members are extremely irregular, which leads to annoyances of the dentist or dental technician holding the angled members. Through the mentioned irregularity of the impacts there is also afforded the danger that connections of the angled member, for instance, a screw connection will loosen between the head sleeve portion and the gripping sleeve portion.